Wake Up, Kyouya
by Stupid Cow
Summary: Hibari falls asleep in the car and it's up to Dino to wake him up. Oneshot. -D18- New Years fic.


**Pairing:** D18 (Dino x Hibari)

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning(s):** Yaoi/shonen-ai/BL/whatever you want to call it. One F word sprung up by Hibari.

**Summary:** Hibari falls asleep in the car and it's up to Dino to wake him up.

**Disclaimer:** Lalala, if I owned KHR, would I be writing this? No. I would be in Japan, making more manga like Amano-sensei. And I'd be forcing them to continue the anime 8D.

**Author's Note:** I just love D18. I'm not sure which I like better - 6918 or D18. Anyways, I got this idea when I was sleeping in a car xD. Well, technically after sleeping in a car. I planned most of it out in the car too :P. Hope you enjoy~

And _Happy New Years_! :D Akeshite omedetou gozaimashita!

**Wake Up, Kyouya~**

"Hibari, get in the car," the baby ordered.

He stared at him for a moment, then decided to do what Reborn said, sliding into the seat next to the window. Frowning, he realized that the car was big enough to fit in seven people. That makes a crowd.

He hated crowds. It made him claustrophobic. He hoped it wouldn't get worse. By worse he meant -

"Ah, sorry I'm late!"

Dino. Of course he would come. He cursed and made himself curl up, hoping the baby wouldn't place the Bucking Horse beside him.

"Sit next to Hibari."

Stupid baby. The reason he listened to him was because he was fascinated. Yet he had yet to see him fight.

"Kyouya!" Dino grinned as he caught sight of the prefect trying to hide himself. He made his presence known by flopping down on the seat and gave the annoyed one a hug.

"Let go of me or I'll bite you to death."

The Cavallone ignored the threat but removed his arms.

"Are you sleepy? I can't wait for the sunrise! What are your new years resolutions?" He bombarded the boy with words, babbling on about his own resolutions, not caring if Hibari was listening or not. Well, technically it wasn't that he didn't care. It was just that he got used to being ignored by the raven-haired boy.

"Is everyone ready?" a deep, but slightly feminine voice asked. Bianchi was seated in the driver's seat, fastening her seat belt. Next to her in the passenger seat was Tsuna, disappointed that he hadn't been able to sit with his crush, Kyoko-chan, and his best friends, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto.

"Hai! We're ready desu!" Haru, Lambo, and I-pin exclaimed from the back seat. Dino grinned and also responded. Hibari supplied a low grunt.

Their destination was the Shitennoji temple in Osaka, visiting it for the New Years. It was going to take a couple of hours, and Reborn had insisted that the whole Vongola famiglia, as well as the teachers visit the temple.

It was going to be a very long ride.

Hibari shifted, trying to get the Bucking Horse away from him. It irked him to be seated so close the the Cavallone.

No, he didn't hate the blonde. It was quite the opposite.

He was _attracted _to him. No, that wasn't the word. More like, _infatuated_. But Tetsuya described it as _love_. How dare he, of all people, describe it as love!

But whatever it was called, he hated it.

He hated the couples that walked around, kissing at school.

He hated the couples at the park, holding hands.

He hated the presents that they would send to each other.

He hated the looks they gave to each other.

But...he also hated his own jealousy.

It shocked him to realize that he had these feelings for the Bucking Horse.

Denial was the first thing he tried. He tried ignoring the blonde, giving excuses to why he hadn't showed up to fight the Cavallone famiglia boss. That, of course didn't work. His heart clenched whenever he sent the boy away and Dino got too curious as to why the prefect was ignoring him.

So finally he accepted it.

It was a new feeling.

But he never tried to confess. Too troublesome.

"Kyouya...?" Hibari's eyes open a little at the sound of his voice. He hadn't even noticed that they were closed.

"Are you...?" He didn't hear the last part. His eyes fluttered closed again and his face relaxed.

OoOoO

Dino smiled. _How cute. He's actually sleeping._

No one else in the car noticed, since the blonde's body was covering the view of the sleeping prefect.

The mafia boss observed the dozing boy. His chest slowly rose up and down, breathing evenly.

Dino's eyes rested on his face.

_Angel_, Dino thought. Though the prefect had deep black colored hair and steely gray eyes, once his guard was dropped, he had a look of calmness on his face. He had rarely seen Hibari drop his guard, relaxed. The cloud guardian's lips were parted open slightly, almost red. His eyelashes were long, he noticed, and his hair dropped over one eye. Moving his hand, he softly brushed the bangs away, clearing them from his face. He looked so peaceful.

_What's he dreaming about?_

Perhaps he was dreaming of Namimori Middle School. That would make sense. He loved his school; it was practically - no, definitely his home. Or maybe he was dreaming of something else. Fighting? Maybe. He did love to use his tonfas, though he would never admit it. They were precious to him. If he were truly thinking about fighting...fighting with who?

Dino? The blonde's face flushed. Even if that thought had nothing to do with romance, he would at least get the satisfaction of being thought of.

Or that boy. Rokudo Mukuro was his name, wasn't it? Dino's fists clenched. The prefect had often talked of the illusionist, though he never talked much at all. The phrases and words that had come out of Hibari's mouth would be _I'll bite you to death, Herbivore_, threats, or thoughts of defeating that damn mist guardian.

The Bucking Horse dwelled on those thoughts for the rest of the trip.

OoOoO

_Nudge, nudge._ "Kyouya?"

No movement.

"Wake up, Kyouya~" Another nudge. Still no movement.

"Ano, Dino-san? Is Hibari-san awake yet?"

Dino shook his head, "No."

Tsuna and the rest of the group stared at the sleeping prefect. "W-we have to go soon. Mom just called."

The moment the Vongola boss said _mom_, Lambo and I-pin were jumping up and down, crying, "Mama, mama!" with Haru trying to calm them down.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wake him up."

Tsuna looked doubtful. "Are you sure? Hibari-san will uh, 'bite you to death...'"

Dino laughed, "I'm sure you're right. But I'll be okay!"

"Well, alright..." With that, the six walked to the entrance of the temple, looking up above at the sky, which was still dark. It would be an hour before the sun started to rise.

"Kyouya."

Nothing.

"Kyouya~"

Nothing.

"KYOUYA!"

Nothing.

"Um...Hibari?"

Movement.

"Hibari."

But this time there was no movement. Dino frowned. What would wake him up?

Stealing his weapons? No. He didn't even know where they were. And he didn't want to change the peaceful face he was staring at into an angered one.

Hitting him? No. He probably wouldn't feel a thing.

And then a light bulb flashed in his head.

The Cavallone looked down at Hibari's face once more. And he leaned down.

"Hibari," he whispered.

His eyes fluttered closed and something, no, _someone_ made contact with his forehead.

"Ow!" Dino rubbed his head, flinching at the pain.

"W-what the fuck was that?"

"K-Kyouya?"

Blue-gray eyes narrowed at the boy above.

"What. Was. That."

He gulped. What was he supposed to say?

"Well?"

He was still waiting.

"I - " he faltered. What was he going to say again?

But then something _quite _interesting came out of his mouth, something he never thought he'd ever say to the prefect below him.

"I...I love you, Kyouya."

"Hibari."

"What?" That was the response he got?

"'I love you, _Hibari_.' I like Hibari."

"Eh? Why?"

"Kyouya's too...intimate."

Dino smirked, "Intimate? Oh, Kyouya, you surprise me so much."

The cloud guardian frowned, saying his own name in separate syllables. "Hi - ba - ri."

"Ky - you - ya."

"I - love - you."

Dino's eyes widened. "I love you too, Kyouya! So much~"

Hibari tried turning away, however before he could do so, Dino's hands cupped his face and leaned close.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this."

The raven-haired boy's eyes fluttered and closed once again, leaning closer to the blonde. Their lips met, the Bucking Horse kissing the cloud guardian gently. Dino's lips were moist and soft, while Hibari's were thin, but incredibly sweet. They parted and looked into each others eyes and as slowly as the previous one, they kissed again, with the blonde's tongue lightly brushing over Hibari's. They explored each other's mouths, tongues dancing, entangled together.

"Dino-san? Hibari-san? Are you - HIIIIIEE!"

"Ah! Tsu-Tsuna! Ah, uh, it's - it's not what it looks like!"

"It is exactly what it looks like. Now go away or I'll bite you to death."

With that, Tsuna ran away, trying to block the image of the two from his mind.

**Author's Note:** Hm, that was interesting. Well anyways, I liked it :3 Except the kissing scene might be bad, not sure. I'm not that great at those xD. I hope you enjoyed it~ I actually almost forgot to publish this, haha XD. Reviews & constructive criticism are happily accepted :D.


End file.
